Un nuevo Comienzo
by Yuzukiuchiha93
Summary: Sakura Haruno, La nueva estudiante del Instituto Konoha,... un Instituto para gente rica y poderosa, tratando de olvidar su horrible pasado, forjándose un carácter duro y frió... Naruto o Sasuke?, quien de ellos podrá descongelar su amargo corazón?...


Hola

Hola!!

Como se encuentra mis queridos lectores una vez mas borre mi historia u.u, por que no tenia un futuro grande. a este nuevo fick ahora si prometo dedicarle mas tiempo n.n ya que de verdad no me encontraba bien emocionalmente, pero creo que la parte escritora de mi a regresado (inner: ¡O Yea!) pero en fin espero que esta historia sea de su agradó.

Naruto no es mío!!, Pero esta historia si lo es y esto lo hago por mero ocio y por que me encanta escribir XD.

Un nuevo Comienzo (los títulos son un asco XP)

Primer Capitulo

¡Nueva escuela¡

-Valla así que esta es mi nueva escuela.-dijo una chica bastante hermosa, de cabellera rosa que le llegaba justo a la cintura, su tez era blanca y parecía bastante suave, sus ojos azul esmeralda que brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

-Si así es Señorita Haruno.-dijo un señor de una edad avanzada que le abría la puerta de una limosina.

-Gracias Hikaru.-dijo aquella pelirosa, mientras bajaba de la limosina.

-A sus ordenes.-dijo el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

-Se ve que es un colegio muy prestigioso, o tu que piensas Hikaru?.

-Pues como ya sabrá señorita el instituto "Konoha" solo admite gente de clase alta.

-Lo se.-dijo ella mientras tomaba un pequeño morral y se lo colgaba del hombro.

-A que hora paso a recogerla?.-dijo mientras precedía a subirse ala limosina

-No vengas por mi.

-Pero?.-dijo el extrañado.

-Si Hikaru, esa es mi ultima palabra. dijo ella mientras entraba a la que seria su nueva escuela, el chofer obedeció, subió a la limosina y se marcho.

La pelirosa prosiguió su camino, después de un corto trayecto se detuvo frente a un salón, lo miro y en el letrero tenia: Aula 2°-A

-Con que este es mi salón-se dijo para si misma y prosiguió a abrir la puerta, cuando de repente pump!! La pelirosa ya estaba en el suelo, miro asía arriba tratando de encontrar al responsable de su incidente.

-Lo siento mucho venia corriendo y no me di cuenta, se encuentra usted bien?-dijo un chico muy guapo, sus ojos eran azules como el océano su pelo rubio como los rayos del sol, todo un sueño, mientras le estrechaba la mano la mano a aquella pelirosa.

-No te preocupes no paso nada-dijo ella mientras se levantaba rechazando la ayuda del rubio-solo ten mas cuidado para la otra, y fíjate por donde caminas Baka!-esto ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño susurro para que el rubio no las escuchara, ella continuo asta entrara a aquella aula.

El chico se quedo bastante sorprendido por la actitud de esa chica, quien parecía ser una chica bastante simpática, al parecer no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella palabra tan grotesca, en el fondo aunque no conocía a la pelirosa le dolía bastante.

Volviendo con la protagonista XD (Ósea Sakura)

Después de haber tenido ese encuentro con aquel chico, que por cierto le pareció demasiado desagradable, se sentó en una banca cerca del un gran ventanal y comenzó a mirar el cielo, algo llamo bastante la atención y era que un grupo de chicas parecían rodear a alguien y parecían bastante animadas.

-Que sucederá?.-se pregunto para si misma

-Novata e??.-le dijo una chica de ojos azules y de cabello rubia sujetado por una coleta.-Hola!! Que tal mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola! Que tal, por que tanto alboroto?.-dijo la pelirosa algo intrigada

-Pues veras novata, se trata nada mas y nada menos que la entrada de el chico mas guapo y popular de este colegio.

-Así y quién ese?-dijo con poco interés

-Nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo menor del el dueño de Uchiha´s Corp.

-Valla que interesante, seguro solo es un patán-dijo ella ahora si con el menor interés (interés de Sakura: Muero X.x)

-Mmm. Yo que tu no perdía el interés tan rápido

-Por que?-dijo ella

-Mira-señalando aun chico sentado en la otra esquina del salón, era un chico bastante atractivo que digo yo súper guapo, su pelo era negro azulado con un peinado bastante cool, su tez era clara y sus ojos eran negros, bastante penetrantes, con las mínima mirada podía ver a través de cualquiera(Mely a punto de Paro cardiaco x.x), el chico por un momento dirigió su mirada a Sakura solo para que ella pudiera notarlo(¬¬ escritora celosa), las mejilla de Sakura se tornaron de un color rosa bastante evidente así que volteo rápidamente para que el no lo notara, pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya lo había notado.-Te dije que era demasiado Guapo... al parecer as quedado bastante asombrada

-Para nada, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como el.(Mely inner: si tu no lo quieres ¬¬ yo me lo quedo n.n)

-si que eres algo rara, Pero en fin que descortesía la tuya al no decirme tu nombre

-Gomenasai!!, Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura

-Sakura, flor de cerezo eeeeeeee!! que bonito nombre, le hace honor a tu cabello. dijo esto enseguida de una sonrisa burlona.

-Que es lo Graciosa ¬¬ .

-Tranquila, solo es una broma, te parece si almorzamos juntas después de calces?.

-Esta bien n.n-dijo Sakura en tono amable.

Trascurrieron las clases asta llegar el almuerzo Sakura e Ino, salían del salón dirigiéndose al Jardín, donde había usan pequeñas mesas excelentes, para desayunar. En el Camino se encontraron con el chico que horas atrás había tirado accidentalmente a Sakura.

-Hola!!, Naruto kun!!-lo saludo muy cordialmente Ino

-Buenos Días!! Hermosa señoría-el chico saludo muy cordialmente, dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa, cuando entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa, dejo de sonreír.

-Déjame presentarte a una nueva alumna del Instituto, ella es Sakura.

-Ya tuve el placer de conocerla-dije el rubio algo desanimado.

-Y yo tuve el placer de que me tirara ¬¬-dijo al pelirosa bastante molestas.

-Lo siento Ino, me retiro no quiero molestarlas, dijo mientras se retiraba(Mely inner: Pobrecito Naruto TT).

-Sabes quien era el o.O?-dijo la rubia algo impactada por el comportamiento de la pelirosa.

-No, y no me interesa saberlo

-Pues te diré por que el es una muy beuna persona y no merece que lo trates de esa manera (Mely inner: Así se dice)

-Ese idiota se atravesó en mi camino

-Fue un incidente

-Pues se hubiera fijado por donde iba ¬¬

-Vasta Sakura no permitiré que hables así de el

-Tu Novio?

-La idiota es otra, el es el Hijo del director de este intitulo.

Continuara...

Bueno este es mi Primer capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n, por cierto aclaro este fick es obra de Mi Inner y Yo XP

Inner: así es, por desgracia u.u

Que!! ¬¬#

Inner: sabes que es verdad XP

¬¬#

Perdonen lectores lindo pero la verdad no quiero sangre asi que me voy despidiendo (

Cuídense Muchote y no Olviden dejar muchos Reviews!! Se Los Agradecería Muchote n.n

Sayonara!!


End file.
